Carole Howell
† *Cassandra Howell † *Joshua Dunbar *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Hugo Howell *Lise Howell *Garrett Douglas *Gabe Howell *Carl Howell *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Quinn Fabray *Jackson Whittemore *Chris Hudson *Lynn Hudson *Paul Hudson *Daniël Hudson *Theodore Whittemore *Hugo Whittemore *Rick Whittemore |loyalty = *Hudson family *Dunbar family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Order of the Elementals|signature = |relationship = *Joshua Dunbar *Christopher Hudson † *John Raeken |born = March 14, 1951 Great Britain |blood = Pure-blood |marital = Married to Joshua Dunbar |title = *Mother *Grandma *Prefect *Head Girl |alias = *Mom *Sweetheart |adress = Hudbar House|species = Human|skin = Light|sexualpartners = *Joshua Dunbar *Christopher Hudson *John Raeken |friends = *Alice Milton *Lucille Raeken *Joshua Dunbar *Mercalia Whittemore *Antom Whittemore |enemies = *Lucius Malfoy }} Carole Laurel Dunbar (néé Howell) is a pure-blood witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1962 to 1969 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. She married Christopher Hudson and they have two children together, two sons named Finn and Brody. Shortly after Brody's birth, Christopher died after serving as a UK Marine in the Middle East, leaving her alone and heartbroken. Carole found comfort with family friend Joshua Dunbar, whom had lost his partner recently as well. Being able to mourn their partners together, a spark developed between the two of them which resulted in them falling in love together, it ending up in both their second marriage. Carole and Joshua decided to purchase the Hudbar Manor where she is living in with her sons and her two stepsons, Patrick and Liam since 1982. Biography Early life (1951-1962) Carole was born as the middle child in the Howell family: her older brother being Hugo and her younger sister being Lise. During her childhood, she has lived in the Crate which is a small house made of wood in the southern of England near a river called Parrett. Hogwarts years (1962-1969) Carole was sorted into Hufflepuff during her first year at Hogwarts. Her time at Hogwarts were the best years of her life. She has made many friends there and gained as much knowledge about both the Magical and the Muggle world. The Professors spoke highly of her and she never had gotten a detention in her lifetime, she was always on time for her classes and made her homework on time so she had time to hang out with her friends. Due to the Howell and the Dunbar families being friends for centures, Carole hung out a lot with Joshua Dunbar, being yet another generation that has held onto this tradition. She passed her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s with top grades, making her exam results the highest in her year, causing a lot of Ravenclaws to be jealous of her. Later life After graduating from Hogwarts, she resided in the Muggle world to discover more about them as they have been fascinating her ever since she was a child. When discovering the city of London, she bumped into a Muggle who apologized furiously before introducing himself as Christopher Hudson. He asked if she wanted to keep contact with him, to which she agreed. Grinning from ear to ear, Christopher dribbled a number on a piece of paper, handed it to her and then left, leaving Carole dumbfounded as to how she can keep contact with him if he had only given her a row of numbers on a piece of paper. She soon discovered that this is what Muggles call a "phone number" so she went to the closest store to purchase one. Using her new phone to call Christopher the following months (in which the two went out on a lot of dates), Christopher finally asked Carole to marry her to which she said "yes". The marriage followed soon after; Christopher having invited his entire family while Carole invited hers including a couple of family friends, which were all magical so they had to act like they were Muggles in order not to reveal their true nature as it was against the law. Carole became pregnant twice shortly after each other, giving birth to their sons Finn and Brody. After Brody's birth, Christopher was called in to serve in the Middle East as a UK Navy, leaving Carole all alone with their children. Carole waited and waited for weeks until her husband would finally return, however, she was greeted by the sight of a black car in front of her house, out of which a man in an army uniform stepped out of. He informed her that Christopher had died in the Middle East. Heartbroken, Carole stayed indoors for several weeks afterwards, trying to mourn her late husband in peace while at the same time taking care of her two infant children. She was shocked when Joshua barged into her house one day, his face red and swollen due to the intense crying that he had done, that Alice had died in a potions accident. Leaving the two with no partners, Carole and Joshua mourned Christopher's and Alice's death together while taking care for their own children. Due to all of this, a spark of fire developed between the two which eventually resulted in a relationship. Carole and Joshua got married and they moved to the Hudbar Manor with their children, Finn, Brody, Patrick and Liam. Physical appearance Carole is a short, kindly-looking woman with brown-blonde hair and green eyes. Personality and traits Carole is a good and caring, hardworking mother, raising Finn and Brody single-handedly after their father's death and taking on the role of mother to Patrick and Liam after she married Joshua. She seems to have done a very good job raising Finn and Brody despite her difficult circumstances, the two of them becoming kind, decent and generous young men. Carole has been shown to be quite an emotional and direct person at times. For a long time, Carole had become a somewhat desperate woman, taking what little joy she could from the attention of the men who gave it to her. As a result, she would become visibly hurt and angered when that attention faded. However, following meeting Joshua Dunbar, Carole has become stronger and more self-sufficient woman, finally moving past the death of her first husband and allowing herself to be happy. Family Tree Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Wizards Category:Hudson Family Category:Dunbar Family Category:Mothers Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Sorted in 1962 Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1962 Category:Howell Family Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Head Girls Category:1951 births